


南瓜派说黑历史记得删

by Charlyson_Lee



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Out of Character, tits worship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 03:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlyson_Lee/pseuds/Charlyson_Lee
Summary: 打着R18幌子的恐怖文学
Relationships: Mats Hummels/Marco Reus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	南瓜派说黑历史记得删

胡梅尔斯一早踏进编辑部就看见几双眼睛盯着自己：“看什么看，没见过帅哥啊？”

施梅尔策忍笑跑到他的办公桌前问：“能不能采访你一下，你的粉丝塌房了没？”

“……我没有做任何对不起粉丝的事吧？”

“我给你看个东西，很有趣哦。”施梅尔策把手机举到胡梅尔斯面前，某瓣讨论组硕大的标题映入眼帘：【还有人不知道南瓜派曾经是R18写手吗？】

胡梅尔斯抢过手机继续浏览，楼主首先戳穿这个名叫“外脚背15”的作者正是以前的南瓜派，接着又总结了一下这个人文风来狂野又奔放，而且热爱大胸，基本每篇都有着对这两坨脂肪做的不洁之事。

“马茨，你是一位清水兼发刀片专业户，你还给儿童栏目写过稿。”皮什切克也走了过来。

“他们是怎么找到的！？”胡梅尔斯崩溃了，“这都是我高中时候写的了！”

“你居然承认了，我为你感到羞耻。”

“而且外脚背是什么啊，你翻字典随便翻到的词吗？”

“不是，你们学生时代就没点性幻想了吗？”胡梅尔斯反过来斥责他们，“那时候什么都不懂，现在我写的都是正经东西了。”

“衣冠禽兽。”

“斯文败类。”

“卢卡什你应该把斯文去掉。”

胡梅尔斯一个大狗起身追着他们满办公室跑，刚进门的罗伊斯看见这副景象捶了两下门：“有没有搞错，稿写完了吗？”

“在马尔科知道前你先想想怎么办吧。”施梅尔策小声丢下一句话就回到了自己的座位。

就算罗伊斯再怎么深不可测，所有人都能明显看出她的胸确实不是很大。编辑部的几个老成员会时不时跟她开玩笑，她低头看了眼也没当回事。但表面上不当回事不代表真的不当回事，胡梅尔斯这下知道了事情的严重性。

“宝贝，”罗伊斯趴在床上边滑手机边说，“我终于知道我为啥胸小了。”

胡梅尔斯愣了几秒，茫然地盯着她问：“为啥？”

“好啊，你就是嫌我胸小！！”

罗伊斯的巴掌还没扇过来，胡梅尔斯就吓醒了。他摸了摸自己的冷汗，还好这只是梦。此时边上的当事人不耐烦地啧了一声，把他的胳膊重新拉到自己身上搭着，头顶蹭着他的胸口接着睡了。

“她万一真的这么问我怎么办！？”第二天早上胡梅尔斯紧张地问施梅尔策。

“千万不能问‘为啥’，夸她就完事了。你想跟我模拟一下对话吗？”

“行。”

施梅尔策清了清嗓子：“宝贝，我终于知道我为啥胸小了。”

“胡说，我最喜欢你的胸了。”

“我、我知道，可我只是在说我的胸小。”

“你的胸触手可得，能够一手掌控让我拥有安全感。如果我真的喜欢大胸，为什么不去跟卢卡什在一起呢？？？”

施梅尔策愣了愣，胡梅尔斯问他：“怎么样，这个答案可以吧？”

“我只看见卢卡什在你后面脸都僵了。”

夜晚胡梅尔斯坐在电脑前赶稿，罗伊斯从浴室出来坐到了床边：“猜猜卢卡什今天为什么脸僵了。”

这个问题不在他的模拟对话范围内，害他想了很久要怎么回答。还好罗伊斯没有再让他猜下去：“因为他脸上打了针。”

“什么？”

“他说最近照镜子发现自己抬头纹多了，朋友就推荐他去打肉毒，打完额头顺便又打了眼角。虽然这几天会看起来很怪，但一瞪眼确实没纹了耶！他还说要把这件事分享出去，跟读者们一起讨论经验。”

“真不敢相信我们连载的free talk居然要加上医美栏目了，”趁罗伊斯说着的时候胡梅尔斯已经在面前的纸上画了个企鹅，“也算是有了新梗。”

“胡大作家，你明天是不是要跟托马斯见面？”总编女士从身后揽住他亲了亲脑袋，“那我能跟卢卡什去诊所吗？”

胡梅尔斯困惑地转头看她：“他不是昨天才去了吗？”

“他说效果太好打上瘾了，明天去把脸颊打了。”

“……”

与好朋友见面的一天过得很快，胡梅尔斯回家时发现罗伊斯已经在家了，正背对着自己铺床单，穿着的居然是他最喜欢的情趣内衣。

“今天的我也未免太幸福了吧！”他走到女友背后搂着她吻着肩膀，对方娇嗔地说着讨厌，他把头抬起来才发现不对劲。

“马尔科，你转过身来。”

罗伊斯听话地照做了：“怎么了？”

“你胸前那两坨是什么？？？”

“这个啊，”她自信地用手踮了踮自己的胸，“今天陪卢卡什去打针的时候，我看着他的胸突然觉得自己很可怜，就去咨询了一下隆胸的事……”

“然后你就去顺便隆胸了？”

“择日不如撞日嘛。”

“不是，这、这怎么可能？”胡梅尔斯抱着头，“起码也得留个疤什么的吧！”

“你小瞧现在的科技了，这个叫自体脂肪丰胸，在胸下面钻个小孔把脂肪打进去就行了。”罗伊斯说着抓住他的手往自己胸上按，“你看，手感是不是很自然？”

胡梅尔斯不禁捏了两下，确实就跟真的一样。

“马茨，我知道你会喜欢的……”罗伊斯脸红了起来，搂着胡梅尔斯亲上了他的唇。他的手还按在丰满的乳房上，脑子一片空白，罗伊斯顺势把他压在了床上。理论上罗伊斯每次勾引胡梅尔斯的时候他都会十分兴奋，但这次他突然觉得很奇怪，特别奇怪，当然不是讨厌的感觉，但又说不上来。

“是不是不太习惯？”她摸到胡梅尔斯还没硬起来，笑着把内衣解下，光裸的双乳挺翘在他的眼前。这是一对非常不符合地心引力的“一看就知道是假的”胸，跟她纤细的其他部位比起来就如平地起了两颗球。罗伊斯似乎连自己都有些吃惊，扭动细腰坐到了胡梅尔斯的裆上。

“亲亲它们。”罗伊斯真空的下半身磨着那个位置，使胡梅尔斯不起反应都难。接着那两坨白肉贴到了他的脸上，他感受到了柔软和她身上的香味，但是亲了两下就有些呼吸不顺了。

“马尔科，你先起来一下……”胡梅尔斯试图抓着她的肩推开，不料对方却把手环到自己背后，更用力地向下压。

“叛徒！喜欢大胸是吗，我就让你憋死！”

“唔！唔唔唔——”他的脸变得通红，手无助地在空气中挥舞，开始万分后悔自己年少无知时为什么要发表这些东西。如果老天爷再给他一次机会，他一定好好做人！

“马茨！马茨！”

“啊！！！”胡梅尔斯惊坐起，大口地呼吸着，看了看四周心情还没平复下来。

“你终于醒了，担心死我了。”站在旁边的罗伊斯松了口气。胡梅尔斯惊恐地看向她，然后伸手摸了摸她的胸：“太好了太好了，还是原来的样子！原来这也是梦！”

“你这是……”

“呜呜呜马尔科我错了，我最喜欢你的胸了……”他突然大哭着把整个头埋到了罗伊斯的胸前，尽管她有点不解，还是抱着他的脑袋安慰他：“好啦大脑袋不怕了，我在这儿呢。”

大脑袋哭够了之后老实巴交地跪在床上：“我有件事要向你坦白。”

“哦？”罗伊斯接过胡梅尔斯的手机，看见上面是某瓣的那篇帖子，突然大笑起来，“就这个？我早就知道了！”

“可是我没有告诉过任何人？”

她得意地抱起手臂：“跟你在一起之前我就看出来这是你以前的马甲了，有一次我还在床上学你写的台词呢，你怎么都不记得了？”

“啊这，这么久之前写的东西我早就忘了……”胡梅尔斯可怜巴巴地试探，“那你，不生我的气？”

“说实话，看完之后我盯着自己的胸确实有些懵，但我又想想，反正你高中的时候还不认识我，能让你的审美发生转变也挺厉害的嘛。毕竟到后来南瓜瓤写的都是少妇文学了……”

“别说了。”南瓜瓤无地自容了起来。

“马茨，我高中的时候觉得自己这辈子不可能会跟认识这么多年的朋友谈这么久的恋爱，但我还是坚持到现在了，而且还会一直坚持。”罗伊斯坐到了胡梅尔斯的腿上，“因为你总是能给我新鲜感，好像跟你在一起永远都不会觉得腻。”

“我也爱你，我爱原原本本的你，爱你的全部。”老狐狸表白起来完全不害臊，抱起罗伊斯就在床单上滚了起来。

“我们要迟到了。”

“管他的，晚一点再去也没什么……哦对了，我还有个问题。”

“嗯？”

“卢卡什没有真的去打肉毒吧？”

“你到底梦见了什么……”

**Author's Note:**

> 跑跑说南瓜瓤是南瓜派的小号，都是黄（（


End file.
